The Harvest
by Jinxing The World
Summary: Harvesting ice is a dangerous profession, but it's all Kristoff knows. Unwilling to merely sit by and be taken care of by the crown, Kristoff heads off into the mountains, much to the dismay of his love, Anna. She refuses to lose another person that she loves. The story covers a month long ice harvesting season and its struggles. Kristoff x Anna, Rated M for a Lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

My first multi-chapter Frozen fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

"Anna don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Kristoff said softly into the ear of his crying sweetheart. She understandably was extremely uncomfortable with letting the people she loved go places without her. He ran a hand over her back calmingly as he embraced her, she was in hysterics and he was trying the best he could to calm her down. "Anna…" He said even softer so that only she could hear him, "Don't worry, I'm coming back. I won't let anything happen; I won't hurt you like that. I won't make you go through all that again."

He knew she had a good reason to be fearful; after all he was leaving for a month to go harvest ice in the treacherous Arendelle Mountains. She had lost her parents on a routine, less than week long, peaceful, diplomatic voyage. It was obvious to both of them that he was about to be in a lot more danger than they had been, and even with the very low chance of issues on their trip, they had perished.

As Kristoff grudgingly released Anna, Elsa was there to pull her sister into her arms. The two were slowly but surely reconnecting to one another, and since Kristoff had moved into the castle the three of them had become a family of sorts. Kristoff saw Elsa's almost imperceptible head nod as he looked back towards her and Anna. They had an unspoken agreement that one or the other would always care for Anna, and Elsa was already more than prepared to hold up her end of the bargain. Her years of isolation had made her less reactive to the feelings of others and had left her quite depressed, but Elsa was getting better and she knew that she had to be there for Anna now to make up for the time she had missed before.

He walked towards Sven without turning around again as he heard Anna sob. He could not look back, or else he knew he would be unable to leave. He took a deep breath as he climbed into the sled and rode off towards the mountains. He urged Sven on faster as he heard Anna's shouts behind him, he knew that she had broken loose of Elsa and was running after him, and he knew that both he and Sven needed to leave before they could not.

Once he was out of sight and out of earshot he cursed to the breeze, "Damn it Anna." His eyes were teary and he could not manage to make them stop. "Why did you have to cry?" Sven snorted lightly in reply to Kristoff's words, and he knew that his Reindeer companion was equally as broken hearted as he was. They both loved Anna so much that this journey was going to be one of the toughest of their lives.

Kristoff reached forward and patted the animal on the nose, "It'll be okay buddy, she'll be there when we get back." He said it confidently but they both knew that while Anna would still be there, there was a chance that they would not be back to see her. Such was the danger of their profession, and it killed Kristoff both to and not to do his job.

Anna and Elsa both had told him that it was no longer necessary for him to harvest ice, but he was not the type of man who would just live off the kindness of others. He needed to work, he needed to do his job, and while Elsa could simply form ice when she wanted to, she did not do it commercially so that the harvesters of Arendelle could continue to do their jobs, as dangerous and strenuous as they were. This was a good thing however because he knew that he and the other harvesters would not have it any other way.

Sven was still moving rather rapidly through the streets of the capital city, and due to this they were making rather good time. They had already crossed the Fjords and were in the outskirts of town when they slowed their pace to prepare for the long and laborious trek into the mountains. "Come on buddy." Kristoff said, patting his friend on the back as they climbed the first steep path into the mountains, "We've got a lot of work ahead of us and the quicker we get there, the quicker we get it done, and the quicker we get to go home."

He thought of Anna and how she had tried to act tough the last few days before they had left. He thought of how brave she had been and how he didn't truly fault her at all for the way she had cried when he left. He thought of the way she had held on tight to him, the way she had told her the night before about her fears while the two of them had snuggled up on a couch near a fire. He thought of the time that he had nearly lost her and he truly understood her fear of losing him. He thought about how much he loved her, and he thought about how determined he was to make it home safely. He would not let her down.

It took the pair a couple of hours to make it up to their cabin, the place they called home before they lived in the castle, and also the place they used as home base for their harvesting operations. They weren't working with the other harvesters this year; in fact they hadn't really cut with the harvesters in quite some time. This gave them better profits, but it also made things much more dangerous. There was safety in numbers and while they had each other's backs, there was still a lot that could go wrong.

Kristoff sighed as he exited the sled and unpacked the provisions that they would need for the month. It had taken them a bit longer than usual to get up and into the mountains and Kristoff blamed that fact in part on Anna forcing him to bring a much heavier load of supplies than he usually did. She had made sure that he had more than enough food to last multiple months rather than just the one and she had ensured that an excessive amount of hay and carrots be packed for Sven. She always looked out for them both, she was sweet like that.

He unpacked Sven's necessities first and brought them into the small rough wooden stable that he had built for his friend years before. The structure was strong, warm and connected to his cabin. They weren't the prettiest of buildings, but they had made them themselves and they had held up well so far. Besides the castle and the Valley of the Living Rock, it was the only home they had ever had. Kristoff carried in bale after bale of hay and set the stable up for Sven. It was cold, but it would heat up quickly once the lanterns were all lit and once he got a house fire going. The heat transferred between the cabin and the stable quite well and once they had a fire started in one or the other, neither was cold.

After unhitching Sven and letting him into the shelter of the stable, Kristoff carried the food and other goods he had brought with him indoors to his cabin. It was relatively clean, and despite a few bugs here and there it was just as he had left it. He sighed softly and smiled as he walked towards the fireplace, at least for now everything was safe and calm. He wished that he had some way of letting Anna know that he had made it into the mountains safely. Maybe receiving word that he was okay so far would quell her feelings of fear and worry. He imagined the relieved look on her face when she heard that he was safe and sound and imagined how worried she must feel currently.

It was getting to be late and he prayed that she would sleep tonight as he resigned himself to leaving the cabin with his axe to cut wood for the fire. Living in the castle had not made him soft; however he still dreaded the hard work ahead of him as he exited the relative safety of the structure and went out into the cold.

"Why when I'm doing what I need to do, do I feel so terrible?" He asked himself aloud. "Why does it hurt me so much to leave her side and see her cry when we've only been together a few months?" He sighed, talking to himself just felt strange without Sven there for company, but he needed his reindeer friend to rest. They had a long month ahead of them and Kristoff wanted him to rest up as much as possible after their trek in before they started to work in the morning.

Kristoff swung his axe a few times and felled a smaller tree that was near his home. He just chopped up the branches for now, but knew that by tomorrow night he would have to return to make his work of the trunk. For now however he was content to return to the clearing and the cabin for a night's rest. That was, of course until he heard the sounds of snow crunching below the shoes of a horse not too far off. Something was amiss.

* * *

So due to the fact that I'm heading off to college, this story is going to be written in what I like to call "bite sized" chapters. My usual readers know that I tend to write long chapters or long oneshots, but in the case of this fic, the story will be played out in multiple chapters sized between 500 and 3000 words each. I'm not used to writing this way, but bear with me. Things will speed up soon!

Please review! Your feedback is very important to me!


	2. Chapter 2

Dropping his armload of wood off in front of the cabin Kristoff went out in search of the source of the sound he had heard while cutting away at the tree. It had startled him and he needed to know the source, after all he was the only one who knew where this place was, anyone in the immediate area had to either be lost or following him. Personally he hoped beyond all hope that someone was merely lost, he could not imagine a good reason why he would be followed.

Just for good measure however, he pulled his knife out of his belt. "Don't worry Anna, I'll be okay." He said softly. He spoke as if she could actually hear him miles and miles away, but it was also a reassurance to him. He was a survivor and he needed to figure out what was going on.

The sound of horse's shoes meeting snow became louder and louder as he walked from the clearing in which his cabin sat towards the trail ahead. He was wary of what was ahead but at the same time he was prepared. He assured himself that it was likely just a trapper, lost from his usual line path, and looking for hares to capture skillfully in his snares. However when finally the horse and its rider came into sight, Kristoff was dumbfounded. Before him, approaching quickly was not a man of the mountains on his old nag, but rather a young woman on a palace horse.

"Anna?" Kristoff shouted as she road towards him. What on earth was she doing up here? He looked around to see if there was anyone with her, a question to which he realized the answer was no. There were no members of the royal guard out with her, and Elsa was not in her company. Not even Olaf had come along for the ride. Either she was in a dire situation, or she had just done something incredibly foolish.

"Anna!" He shouted once more as she reined her horse to a halt a few yards in front of him. "Anna, what on Earth is going on?" He rushed over to her to see tears filling her eyes as she dismounted.

"Kristoff!" She cried out, overjoyed that she had found him. "You're okay!" She all but jumped on him once they were in close enough proximity. "I was so afraid." She said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Of course I'm okay." He said after a moment, still shocked and lost completely as to what was going on. He returned her hug cautiously still concerned as to the reason why she was here. "Anna, what are you doing up here? How did you…?" He couldn't even fathom the reason she was there and could not find the words to complete his question to her.

"I followed your trail." She said softly as she buried her face into his shoulder and his hold on her tightened. "It's dangerous to travel alone in the mountains and I needed to make sure you were okay."

Kristoff nearly smacked his head, "You rode up all this way, by yourself because you were worried about me? Anna I know these mountains, you on the other hand could have died coming up here." He was trying not to yell at her as he broke their embrace. "You should not be up here."

Anna looked shyly down at her boots. She knew that he was right, but she couldn't stand the thought of being without him for an entire month, especially not knowing whether or not he was okay. The mere thought of it had terrified her, and that was why once he had taken off she had snuck away to the stables and had begun to ride off behind him.

"But I'm here now." She said, regaining her nerve somewhat, "I can help you with the harvest and I'll be here to watch out for you. It'll be better if we're together."

He broke, she just didn't understand. They had already had this argument before and he had made his decision. It was simply too dangerous for her to be up in the mountains with him, let alone for her to help him at all with the harvest. She was so much stronger than most people gave her credit for, and he knew that, but he would not allow her to put herself in such a position of danger. "Anna, you can't be here. Go home." He didn't exactly yell, but his tone wasn't necessarily all that kind either. He knew he had made a mistake the moment the words crossed his lips, but there was nothing that he could do now to take them back.

Anna turned, teary eyed once more and without a word returned to mount her horse. He didn't want her there and she had been foolish to think that he would. She tugged at the reins to tell the horse to turn around as she heard Kristoff call out to her, "Anna, wait!" But it was too late, she had seen his true feelings and she knew at the very least when to take her leave. She had been hurt and as she rode off she shook her head. How silly she had been to believe even for a moment that what she was doing was okay. She knew that she should have thought, and that she should not have been so spontaneous in her approach. She felt her heart ache, she looked like a fool in front of him again, and she looked like the same disillusioned child she had been when they first met. She looked like the little girl that was head over heels in love with a man that they had just met. She was embarrassed and she didn't want him to see her cry, spurring on the horse she rode back into the woods and out of sight.

"Anna!" Kristoff cried out again. He had been cruel to her. He should have been more understanding, and though he had no idea how to make things right, he knew that he had to catch her. He knew that he had to talk to her before they were apart for an entire month of silence with his rude words hanging between the two of them. He ran after her, but she was too quick and he knew it was time to call in some back up.

"Sven!" Kristoff yelled towards the stable as he ran in the direction of the stable, "Sven help me catch Anna!"

The reindeer, just preparing to bed down for the night heard his friend's call. Though normally he would have been too exhausted to take another ride out, hearing Anna's name gave him energy. The reindeer loved Anna like he loved carrots, and he knew that if she was involved, he needed to help. He sat up from his place in the hay, stretched quickly and then took a running start at the stable door.

Kristoff watched as the door burst open, and he nearly cheered in relief when the tireless Sven emerged from the building. He was already loping in his direction at a breakneck pace when Kristoff ran towards him. It was not the first time the two needed to make a mad dash together, and it would definitely not be the last. "Come on boy!" Kristoff said leaping onto Sven's back, "She went this way."

The two ran faster than they ever had before. If Anna needed them, they needed to be there, and there they were, just in time to watch her horse buck her off and run down the hill, completely and entirely spooked. It took Kristoff a moment to realize why, and even with his attempts at comprehension, he heard it before he saw it. "Avalanche!" Kristoff yelled to his four legged friend as Anna fell to the ground.

They rushed towards her, but it was already too late, the snow was mere inches away from her and was completely set on carrying her away. "Anna! Kristoff shouted as he grabbed at the pack Sven was still wearing from their travel up. The snow had already taken hold of her, but Kristoff was not going to give up on her yet. He jumped off Sven and pulled from out of the pack a long rope. Quickly as he could in his panic he tied it to a nearby tree and gripped the other end tightly. Running towards the rushing snow he jumped in. He wasn't going to let anything hurt her. Not today, not ever.


	3. Chapter 3

"Anna!" Kristoff shouted towards her, desperately treading snow in order to make it closer to her side. "Anna, grab on to me!" He yelled as she fought the falling snow and ice to reach out for his hand.

"What if I pull you under too?" Anna yelled back, frightened as the snow threatened to bury them both.

"Just trust me!" He yelled back as his fingers just missed hers. "Please Anna!" He reached for her again with his free hand as the rope finally pulled taunt in the other. This was their last chance.

Anna leaned all she could against the pressing snow and caught not his hand, but the sleeve of his jacket. It was enough though, and Kristoff pulled her towards him with all his strength before the snow completely consumed them both and everything went black.

He knew that the snow was still rushing over them because he could hear it, but other than that he had no indication of what was going on. They were completely buried in the snow, and while he still had his hand gripping on the rope, he knew that it would not be enough to pull them out. They would simply have to wait until the snow stopped flooding over them so that he could dig them out. He knew though that they did not have that kind of time.

He had been raised in these mountains and he had heard stories of the people who had been buried in avalanches. He knew that they always tried to dig themselves out, but that they usually died of oxygen starvation before they made it even close to the surface, and with the two of them together, sharing what little air they had, he knew that their chances of survival were even more slim.

"Kristoff!" Anna cried in the darkness of their hovel, "Kristoff? Kristoff are you okay?" She was already crying and hyperventilating. He could hear it, and it was not a good sign.

"Anna, I'm okay, I'm fine, just try to breathe normally, okay?" He knew the severity of their situation but did not want to completely frighten her. She had been through enough today already.

He shushed her as he breathed in very shallowly; they needed to conserve what little air they had. "Anna, listen to me, okay?" He touched her side gently in the darkness and tried to calm her, but they didn't have much time. "We need to start digging ourselves out before we suffocate, okay? We're under a lot of snow, but panicking isn't going to help, alright?"

He could feel her nod, she was very close to him and while he knew she was still in panic mode, she was trying to calm herself down for both of their sakes. "Okay." She said softly as they both reached up above themselves to dig at the snow ceiling of their entrapment.

They scratched and pawed at the snow together, and while Kristoff knew it was of little use with how deep they were covered, they needed to try. Every now and then he would try pulling on the rope he held to see how close they were to the surface. They were fairly far off, but he knew that he needed to get her out of there alive, she was precious to him and he desperately needed her to be okay, whether he was or not.

After a while Kristoff heard the rushing sounds of snow end and they were rapidly replaced by another sound, the sound of scratching and digging coming from above. He knew it was Sven and for the first time since they had been buried in the snow, he had hope. Sven likely had followed the rope or had sniffed them out, and with his help, they actually had a chance of surviving this. It took seemingly forever to dig out what they could, and ultimately they had to stop digging. The lack of air mixed with the hard work of digging had them both close to a state of blackout and Kristoff knew that their reindeer friend was their only hope. He pulled Anna in close to him and kissed her lips gently. He didn't want this to be the end, and he knew she was on her last legs. In a final act of defiance against their death, Kristoff pulled on the rope, only to watch the remainder of the snow fall away around them and reveal the face of a very exhausted looking reindeer.

Both Kristoff and Anna sucked in a deep breath of air as soon as they broke to the surface. Between breaths of air, Kristoff was able to choke out two words to his friend, "Sven, Anna!" Already knowing the wishes of his lifelong friend, Sven grabbed Anna's collar with his teeth and tugged. Kristoff with what little strength he had, helped Sven bring his love out of the snow prison and into the cool night air. After Anna was out, Sven pulled Kristoff out. The three of them were left panting, with Kristoff and Anna still breathing in deep to fill their lungs with the oxygen they had been deprived of for so long.

"You okay?" Kristoff was finally able to ask though his heavy breathing was still continuing.

"I'm fine." Anna replied as she looked up at the night sky, never having felt so blessed before to simply be breathing.

Quickly regaining his strength after her statement Kristoff reached up a hand to pat Sven. He had saved him a million times now and counting. For a reindeer Sven was very intelligent and gave backup to the statement that "reindeers are better than people." They would have died today if not for him, and he knew that Sven expected nothing in return for saving their lives. After all, Kristoff would have done the same for him, as would Anna. That was just how their friendship worked. "Thanks buddy." Kristoff said, patting Sven as he finally found the strength to stand again.

This near death experience aside, he still needed to return to the cabin and begin the harvesting season in the morning. However he couldn't simply allow Anna to return home to the castle after such an incident. He offered her his hand, which she took quickly. He helped her to stand and despite how frightened and pale she looked, she was handling the situation quite well.

As she stood she took a few wobbly steps forward, "Did my horse make it out okay?" She asked, suddenly frantic worrying more about the animal that had bucked her mere moments before rather than the fact that she had nearly died.

Kristoff shook his head, Anna was such a caring person, sometimes too much for her own good. "Yes, it was fine. It took off towards the city the moment it bucked you. It's probably to the Fjord by now."

Sven walked over in the direction in which the horse had ran and sniffed at the tracks as if to confirm what Kristoff had already said. However Sven, following the trail, happened onto a rucksack that must have fallen from the horse as it took off. The reindeer picked the straps of the bag up between his teeth and kindly carried it over to Anna.

"Oh, that's one of the bags I had." Anna said as the deer dropped the sack at her feet. "Thank you Sven!"

Sven smiled, looking proud of himself as he knelt down so that they could climb onto him. Kristoff knowing that his friend was even more tired than he was, lifted Anna and placed her on his back. He would only make him carry one of them, and of course he wanted Anna to be the one to ride home. She had been through a lot, and Kristoff was all but sure that once the adrenaline wore off, she would pass out.

"Come on Sven." Kristoff said softly, rubbing Sven's head between his ears. "Let's head home."

* * *

A little info for the die hard Kristanna fans that read my stories. I've written the next few chapters ahead of time. I'll try to start updating every Wednesday because it has one of my lightest class loads. If the story really picks up, I'll start posting twice a week on Wednesdays and Saturdays! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys here's a nice little Saturday night update for you all! I worked on this instead of my Pre-Calculus, but sacrifices must be made from time to time, also it's a long weekend so I figured I had the right to procrastinate a little. If all goes as planned the next update will be posted Wednesday or Saturday. Thanks as always for reading!

* * *

"Anna, you're freezing." Kristoff muttered into her ear softly as he wrapped a blanket around her. They were back at his cabin, but he had yet to light a fire. His only concern from the moment he had returned was to get Anna safely indoors and away from any more danger. He tried to protect her as much as he could, but he was beginning to realize some things were simply out of his hands.

"I'm alright." She said with an exhausted laugh. "I'm alive, you're alive, Sven's alive and that's all that matters." She snuggled up into the blanket as she spoke, then added plainly, "Plus we both know I've been far colder and survived just fine."

Kristoff sighed; sometimes she was just too optimistic for him. Beside himself he chuckled as he went outdoors to retrieve his quickly deposited firewood. "What am I going to do with you?" Kristoff asked as he returned to the interior of the building.

Anna smiled up at him, shivering lightly and almost too little to notice. "You could let me stay here with you." She said it softly, they had been through all of this before and as much as she was sure that his answer was still firmly "no", she had to at least try. She was stronger than he believed she was and though she hadn't done much today to impart any confidence, she wanted to show him just how helpful she could be. Sure she was a princess, and she had no prior experience with such hard and dangerous work, but there had to be something she could do, if only to be close to him.

Kristoff was caught off guard though he should have expected her to bring this up again. He didn't answer her immediately, finding it much more important to start the fire than to start a fight. It wasn't as if he couldn't understand why she wanted to be there. He was struggling with himself to tell her no. He wanted her there too, beside every single thing that told him it was a terrible idea; he wanted her to be with him. He had spent too many lonely days and lonely nights working hard in the mountains. Sven of course was good company, but sometimes he just wished for more. Now that he truly had more, he knew that for all that time he had been wishing for someone like Anna. And now that he had her, he couldn't imagine letting her go, even if it was for her own safety. He knew he was being selfish, but to send her home was selfish also, not to mention irresponsible.

What if there was another avalanche? What if there were wolves? What if some ice broke, or she got trapped in a blizzard. He couldn't just simply send her home with a clear conscience, not to mention the fact that her horse had run off and he could hardly ask Sven to bring her home then return back to work. Of course Kristoff knew he would, he would do anything for him or Anna, but he couldn't ask that of him. They were friends and partners; no one should do more work than the other.

As the fire flared up below his hands Kristoff stood from where he had been kneeling on the floor. He caught Anna looking at him, but once their eyes met she blushed and looked down. She was sitting on one of the two chairs he had in the small structure, and though she was trying not to look at Kristoff, she could feel his eyes on her. He was obviously deliberating the options in his head which was honestly the farthest they had ever gotten into the argument. Every time they had spoken of it previously he would simply tell her "no" and that it was "too dangerous" for her.

She wasn't a fool, she knew it was dangerous to be up in these mountains, but she knew that she could be of some help to him. Also she could not bear to be away from him for a whole month. She needed him like she needed air, and she knew that he felt the same way. They loved one another and while they were truly their own people, neither wished to be apart for any longer than a week or so at a time. Anna nervously fiddled with her braids as the heat from the fire rose to meet her and the rest of the room.

"You can stay." Kristoff said, looking at her to watch her glance at him in shock. "At least for tonight you can stay here."

Anna stood from the chair in shock. He had let her stay, even if only for the night. Excited beyond all compare Anna walked over to him and swung her arms around his neck, embracing him with all the strength her small frame could muster. "Thank you." She said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I could hardly send you back out there." He said as his hold on her tightened. They were very close, and he heard Anna sigh softly with contentment. Not only was she likely relieved about being able to rest after the long day she had endured, but also this was the first time that they had been able to be alone together. Kristoff allowed himself to relax into her embrace the way she had his. Elsa would not approve of this. In that moment however he didn't care.

Leaning down to look into her eyes Kristoff could not help but to be entirely entranced by the small beauty in his arms. She had ridden through the mountains alone at night to see him and had survived an avalanche. She was tough despite her fragile look and easygoing disposition. He knew that inside her there was a flame that burned brighter than her hair. She was his, and he was hers.

Anna looked up at Kristoff and for the first time in that day she felt secure. She felt as if everything would be alright, purely because he was safe and they had survived. She wanted so badly to kiss him in that moment, but he beat her to it.

Kristoff couldn't help himself but to kiss her. He lowered his lips to hers quickly and skillfully, knowing just from the look in her eyes that a kiss was what she wanted too. His lips met hers and as soon as their lips touched, sparks flew. They had kissed before, on numerous occasions, but there was still something special in it for them.

In truth they were an odd couple, made for one another and yet not as one would expect. She was Anna, crown Princess of Arendelle, second in line for the throne, while he was simply Kristoff Bjorgman, an ice harvester with a life of little consequence. Somehow though, they made things work, just like they always did. "I only have one bed here." Kristoff said as he broke the kiss, remembering the late hour and all he had to do when morning came.

"I could sleep on the floor if you would like or…" Kristoff's speech stopped as Anna placed a single finger across his lips to shush him.

"One bed is fine." She said, taking the finger she had over his lips and running it down his lips and chin seductively. "As long as you don't mind, I don't."

Kristoff smiled, an awful day had turned into a pretty good night.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the chapter, please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks again for all the support!

-Emily


	5. Chapter 5

Hello dear readers, thanks for sticking around, I know my update schedule has been a little funky, but with any luck it should begin be be on Saturday nights with an occasional Wednesday thrown in every now and then if possible. I'm glad that you have all been enjoying the story so far! I've really been enjoying your reviews! They've been really helping me through the lonely days at college. You guys are the best!

* * *

Kristoff awoke with the first beam of daylight, as he always did. However he was rather shocked to awake alone. This was nothing new to him, but he did remember vividly falling asleep last night with his arms wrapped around a certain royal red head. As his mind defogged, he sat bolt upright in his small bed and looked around the area that sufficed as a bedroom.

Other than her clothes, still damp from the snow, lying on the floor beside the bed, there was no indication that she had been there at all. Panicking, Kristoff jumped out of the warm blankets and towards the blanket tied up in the space between two wooden walls. It was the "door" of the room, and the next room over was a more common room with the kitchen, dining room, and a few storage chests and shelves. The home itself was very simple and basic, when he was harvesting he didn't really need much, in truth he never really needed much.

Before he could even see what was going on he smelled a strong scent of pine. However in the small abode he instantly saw Anna working away in front of the fireplace. "Good morning." She said with a smile as she turned to face him. She was still wearing his shirt. It was far too large for her small frame and it hung loosely around her neck so that it fell off one shoulder. She, noticing this, tugged on the collar so that it would return to its place across her shoulders. It fell to knee length, and with it she wore no pants.

"I thought that I would make us some tea." She said as she pointed to the fireplace, "I would have told you where I was going, but I didn't want to wake you." Anna blushed lightly; it wasn't her only reason for her being so surreptitious in her exit from the bedroom that morning. She wouldn't tell him, but in reality she had awoken with the need to use the bathroom, and the thought of tea followed on her way back from the outhouse when she had noticed a nearby pine tree.

When she was young, one of her maids used to brew her pine needle tea in the winter time. It was a very good boost for health and warmth in the winter; especially when one considered how bitterly cold it was outdoors. To exit the cabin she had donned a pair of Kristoff's trousers, his coat and her own boots. She had been kept warm as she walked and she blushed deeper red as she thought of the way his garb had smelled when she wore it.

She felt terribly girlish for the reactions she was having, but Kristoff didn't notice. All he could think of was the way the first rays of morning light were striking her hair and making it look like the sun was there, smiling at him in his kitchen, making him tea. His eyes couldn't help but wander over her bare legs and gaze upon the suggestive way she wore his clothes. The best part was that he knew all this beauty was accidental. Anna was simply a beautiful creature, she did not try to be lovely, she just was, and in reality she didn't even realize this about herself.

He remembered holding her all night long last night in his arms. At first he had tried to keep his distance from her as they both retreated to the bed together, but Anna, always amorous, would have none of it. She had put her body close to his, and he knew it wasn't simply because she was cold. That was the first night that they had shared a bed, and Kristoff was quite proud of how he had handled it, he was not going to go any farther into anything than they were comfortable. He wanted to take things slow.

"You didn't have to make me tea." He said as he walked over to her. "I'm not much for tea anyway."

She furrowed her brow, she should have thought as much and made coffee, but she had tried at the very least and that was all that counted. This was especially true when the thought was being rewarded by Kristoff pulling her up and into his arms. She had slept the whole night in those strong arms, but she would hardly complain about being wrapped up into them again. She couldn't get enough of him.

"Sorry, I just thought it would be nice. I would have made breakfast too, but I've never really cooked before. One of the castle maids taught me how to make tea once though, so I thought it would be a good thing."

"You don't have to worry about stuff like that Anna." Kristoff said with a soft smile playing on his lips, oh how he loved it when his feisty pants tried. "The tea was a nice idea and I can cook for us anyway." He set her down after saying this and went over to a rough trunk which he had filled with his rations for the trip. Pulling out a few eggs and a bag of oats he returned to his fireplace and removed a now boiling kettle of tea from the cooking spit.

Setting the kettle down on the stone area lying before the fireplace he grabbed two wide cast iron cooking pots. He hung one on the spit and took the other outside to fill with fresh snow. He had never cooked for anyone but himself before and while he wasn't self-conscious, he wasn't feeling overly secure either. He knew that Anna would never complain about anything or judge him in anyway, however she had dined in the castle every day of her entire life, and he knew he could never compete with that, but he wanted to.

He truly wanted to be able to compete with that type of lifestyle. He wanted to show her all that he could offer her himself, even though it was fairly meager compared to what she was raised with. He couldn't help himself after seeing her in his shirt, making tea like a common person rather than the royal she truly was. He only had this morning before he would take her home, however he wished to show her as much as he could in that time. He wanted to show her what his love was truly worth.

With Anna watching vigilantly Kristoff brought in the snow filled pot and hung it over the stove so that it would melt and boil. In the meantime he hung the other pot and threw a bit of lard into it so that he could grease the pan. It took him a while in the unreliable heat of the flames, but eventually he got the water boiling and the oatmeal and eggs cooked. He was rather proud of himself and Anna was smiling broadly through the whole experience. He wasn't sure whether she was more excited to watch him cook or more excited to eat. He silently hoped as he set the table and poured the tea that the food would meet her expectations.

He had added sugar and cinnamon to her oatmeal, though he personally preferred it plain, he knew her love of sweets and couldn't help but indulge her. She was just so cute when she ate sweets, like she couldn't help but let out her inner child. "Kristoff!" She said excitedly between bites, "This is so good, thank you!"

He smiled at her and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly. She was too kind at times and he wasn't exactly sure of how to react to such things with the exception of being bashful. The trolls had never really taught him anything pertaining to the finer points of social graces and etiquette; they had shown him only the pureness of feelings and the many benefits of love. He supposed it was a fair trade off in the end, but he still tried to be polite in return. "It's nothing." He said softly and meaningfully as he took a sip of the tea she had made. It was strong, but otherwise quite delicious. "This tea is pretty good too." He said raising his cup to her appreciatively. He was still rather in shock that she knew how to brew tea.

"A Princess may not need to cook, but she still needs to know how to be a lady." Anna said with a laugh, "At least that's what my nurse maid told me every time I wanted to learn how to cook things. Apparently the only things Princesses are allowed to do in a kitchen are make tea and butter her own toast."

Kristoff laughed a little and smiled down at his cup of tea. He knew that Anna had been formally trained in her royal duties as a child; however he had never imagined her missing "normal" things before. He supposed that it made sense, especially with her personality. She was stubborn to the very core, and loved to do things herself.

"Maybe you could show me how to cook sometime?" She asked shyly looking down at her own cup with a bright blush on her cheeks. "I wouldn't tell a soul that you did, it could just be our secret."

Kristoff looked up at Anna and smiled, he had plans to take her home today, but the thought of showing her how to cook someday made him smile. "Sure."

About an hour or so after breakfast Kristoff went out to the stable to hitch up Sven. They had decided to take Anna home sooner rather than later due to the fact that they had both sensed a storm brewing. There was nothing worse than being stuck outside during one of Arendelle's famous blizzards, especially when one had already "been there and done that", so to speak, on numerous occasions.

Sven huffed out and sulked around the shelter as Kristoff got him prepared for the trek. "Look Buddy, I don't really want to bring her back either." He sighed, "But we can't keep her up here. I feel like I've said it a thousand times, it's too dangerous up here for her and beside that Elsa is probably worried sick."

Sven gave Kristoff a meaningful look, they both wanted her to stay beyond all things, but neither could bring themselves to make the other stop. They both knew it was truly for the best. "I guess I'm ready to go guys." Anna said softly. She had entered the stable so quietly from the door connected to the house that neither of them had realized she had entered. How long had she been standing there? Kristoff asked himself curiously wondering whether or not she had heard what he had said. She made no indication of knowing.

She was wearing a thick woolen dark green gown with her boots and usual traveling cloak. Her previous attire still hadn't dried out completely, but as it ended up the bag Sven had saved last night had contained her clothes. Kristoff was torn to whether this was a good thing or a bad thing because he had rather enjoyed her wearing his clothing earlier, however he knew the connotations that it would provide if he brought her back home wearing his clothing.

Kristoff couldn't find the words to say to her, but instead scratched Sven calmly between his ears, "Let's get going Sven." He said quietly as he led the duo out of the stable, both walking slowly behind him as he prepared the sled. The whole thing felt like a funeral procession as they prepared to leave. No one was happy, and if they smiled it was just for show so that they didn't have to show one another how truly upset they were.

Anna was unwilling to leave Kristoff again, and while she knew that he had a point, Elsa would be worried and she was needed at the castle, she couldn't imagine being without him again. In the ten minutes during which he had been out of sight previously she had been insane enough to ride all the way up into the mountains by herself just to see him. She knew she would not do anything so crazy again, but she knew that she would want to with every fiber of her being. How could she leave him alone in a place that was "too dangerous" for her to reside?

Sven took off rather slowly after Kristoff had joined her in the sled, but he gained speed overtime. He knew that this was a task that needed to be done, no matter how much he didn't like it. Moving quickly in silence they made it down to the Fjord much quicker than expected. Sven and Kristoff would not harvest ice that day, but they had made excellent time and if they moved quickly they would have the time to start if they wished.

Kristoff yelled for Sven to stop on the bank of the Fjord and stepped off the sled. He needed to test the ice before they crossed. "I'll be right back." He said as he began to walk across the ice. It looked thick enough, but that wasn't always a good measure of how strong it truly was. Just one little crack was all it would take for the ice to fall out beneath them, it only took one little weak spot for tragedy to strike. Walking a fair distance without seeing or hearing any issues, Kristoff waved over for Sven to come out and onto the ice.

He took another step forward, looking back at Anna and Sven to make sure that they were following; however he paid no attention to where he was stepping, onto a very small patch of thin ice. It took little more than a moment for it to fall in around him and it took less than a blink for him to be completely swallowed up by ice cold water.

"Kristoff!" Anna screamed as she watched him fall. Two winter related travesties in a forty-eight hour period was a little too much for her to handle. Maybe she truly was cursed, she would think later curled up by the fire, but in this moment her adrenaline was surging. She had to save Kristoff just as he had saved her.

As she rushed over to where he had fallen she knew time was of the essence, the water was freezing cold and would surely kill Kristoff if she did not move fast enough. She had to think to herself what Kristoff would have done to save her and then she had it. It took her less than a minute to pull the rope from the sled and to toss it to Sven who luckily, quick on his feet, already knew what she was planning. He caught it up in his teeth and steeled himself; he knew he was going to have to tug hard to save his best friend.

Anna, tears already in her eyes and with the rope tied securely around her waist, made her way over to the edge of the broken ice and spied a rapidly sinking and struggling Kristoff. She knew that this was all but suicide, but she couldn't simply let him die. No, not after her had saved her life a thousand times, not after she had fallen so desperately in love with him.

She dove into the ice water, just as he had dove into the snow to save her the night before. However this time she knew what to do, even as the freezing water engulfed her, her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only, saving the man she loved. Cold and afraid despite her bravery she pushed herself down deeper and deeper into the water as Kristoff fell. He was trying to kick up towards her, but with little to no effect. He was in shock from the cold and could barely move while Anna who had expected to water's chill had steeled herself against it.

She reached him before they had fallen too low to see the surface, but they were both already out of air, especially Kristoff who had not even had the time to take a breath before her plummeted. Anna grabbed onto his arm and began to kick up towards the surface. She was disoriented, but she followed the rope true until they broke surface and Sven helped to heave them out.

Anna choked in air, but the cold burned against her skin. She could hardly move, and Kristoff was not moving at all. She moved as quickly as she could over to him, but she already knew what was wrong. He wasn't breathing, he had inhaled water on their way up, he was ice cold and he wasn't breathing. She knew better than to panic and she knew she had to save him. "Kristoff!" She yelled, "Wake up! Please!" She was crying and panicking, she didn't know what to do. She remembered once as a child seeing a sailor fall into the Fjord and watching another man press on his chest to make him spit the water he had swallowed back up, but she had been at such a distance she didn't know how, but she had to try.

She pulled his mouth open and began to press hard and repeatedly on his chest like she had seen the man do all those years ago. She screamed for help, but if anyone heard her, they were too far away to help her now. She fiercely worked at trying to save his life, but she had no training in such matters. She was a Princess, not a doctor, but still she tried for him and begged God grant them mercy. She couldn't imagine life without him.

Just when she believed she had failed she heard Kristoff make a harsh choking sound as he spit up the water that had been in his throat, keeping him from breathing. He coughed and sputtered and wheezed, but eventually she heard him take in a breath, a precious deep breath. He was alive, and all she could do was cry.

* * *

Hello lovelies! Thank you so much for reading! I can't wait to see all your reviews. I live for them! I hope you guys don't mind me taking a moment to plug my fanfiction give away here. I'm giving away some free fanfiction to my readers and all you have to do for the giveaway info is go to erundle on deviantart and read the most recent journal!  
Check it out if you'd like and I hope you'll stick around for the next installment of this tale of mine (next few chapters will be less scary and stressful, I SWEAR!)


	6. Chapter 6

So this chapter is mostly just in transition to move the story along, but it's very Anna centric and I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Anna looked out from the door, cold air and snow striking her face and chilling her to the bone, however she still would not walk back indoors. It had been a week since Kristoff had nearly died bringing her back to the palace, and though it hadn't been that long since she has seen him last, she missed him terribly. She stared out longingly into the drifts of snow and banks covered with a thin sheet of ice crystals. The wind had been whipping for two nights in a row. Another blizzard was predicted, but it never came. Anna hoped that if it did come it would be at night. She didn't want Kristoff out in that.

In reality what Anna wanted was to be with Kristoff, or have Kristoff with her. It was dangerous out on the ice and she wanted to be there to watch his back or have him beside her in the warmth of friendly walls. She hoped at the very least that he would return to her soon. She missed him with all of her heart when he was gone and it made her shudder to think that she could have lost him just a few days ago. She truly did not know what she would do without him.

She nervously fiddled with a braid as another burst of icy wind burst across her face. She supposed that she should probably close the door or at the very least she could go get herself a jacket. She was wearing only a dress and slippers and though she wasn't outside completely, she was enough in the elements to be cold. However for some reason or another she could not tear herself away. She thought of what Elsa would say to her if she caught her standing out in the cold in such a way. Now that they were close to one another again Elsa had become somewhat of a Mama bear towards her, making sure she was warm and fed and happy.

Anna thought on Elsa often now that she fully understood why she had locked herself away for so long, and she couldn't say that she blamed her for what she did. Anna knew for a fact that if she had been in her sister's shoes she would have reacted in much the same way. In fact Elsa was still in the process of opening herself up, she was a strong, beautiful and powerful woman, but she hadn't been able to be herself since she was eight years old. That is a truly terrifying thought for a person, to spend thirteen or so years of their life with the inability to be themselves. Anna let Elsa coddle her now, knowing that she felt bad for the years she let go by, and along with that Anna tried to encourage Elsa to open up to others. She could command an entire nation herself from behind closed doors, but as soon as she had to go to a ball or a meeting she was a wreck. It was going to take time for Elsa to adjust, but she was doing even better than Anna would have ever dreamed.

Suddenly the familiar sound of hooves crunching snow made Anna jump up and forget about her thoughts. Kristoff was home. She ran inside and shut the door behind her, he must have come from a different direction than usual, but he wasn't about to sneak up on her. Anna ran over to the table and grabbed the handful of carrots she had left there after cleaning up the cabin. She had been doing things like cleaning and drawing to keep herself busy while Kristoff was away, not even a royal proclamation from the Queen of Arendelle allowing Anna to stay with him for a month in the mountains to "study ice harvesting" would be enough for Kristoff to let Anna go out on the ice with him. He made her stay home, but she couldn't complain too much because at the very least she was there with him.

As she ran through the small cabin and out into the adjoining stable Anna smiled. Elsa had known what she was doing when she allowed Anna to return to the cabin with Kristoff, she knew that Anna was not there to study Kristoff's methods for some national economics assignment or however she had explained it to staff and the public to avoid suspicion of impropriety. Elsa had known that she was sending Anna up to be with Kristoff, to save both of their sanity and to allow them the alone time that they were never afforded in town or at the castle. Also in this she had sent along a second bed after Anna let a little too much slip about the night she had spent there, she was a sister and therefor wanted to make Anna happy, but she was also protective and apparently have given Kristoff a stare down just hours after he nearly drowned to ensure that he would not make Anna "too happy". There was nothing quite like having a sister who's icy cold glare could actually make a person icy cold.

"Anna!" Kristoff shouted excitedly as she burst through the stable door excitedly. He had been coming home to her in this way for a week and while he had thought that he had snuck up on her this time, he was afforded no such luck. He loved coming home to her and by now he knew exactly what to expect. She would exit the door with carrots for Sven and a hug for him. She would then ask seemingly a thousand questions about his day and he would answer them all, just happy to be at her side. "How was your day feistypants?" He asked before she could do the same to him.

Anna handed off the carrots to an awaiting Sven then walked up to Kristoff and gave him a hug. On her tiptoes she kissed his cheek and laughed lightly, "You'll see how my day was when you come inside." She gave his cheek another kiss for good measure then walked over to Sven to pet him between the ears as he munched away at his carrots. She smiled at the reindeer, he was so human that sometimes she had to remind herself that he couldn't talk, however she still spoke to him. "Thanks for bringing him home safe Sven."

The reindeer snorted in reply and bobbled his head as if to tell her that it had been no big deal. Giving him an extra pat she returned indoors and prepared for Kristoff's entrance. She had cleaned every single nook and cranny of their temporary home. Ironically because she had never had to clean before, she rather enjoyed it. She had tried to make his house a home for the both of them while he was gone, adding a more feminine touch to the place. She had spent the day hanging curtains between the rooms rather than blankets, putting the quilt she had brought along on his bed, because of course despite Elsa's best intentions Anna was sleeping in Kristoff's bed with him at night, replacing burnt down stubs of candles with some she had brought from the castle. It was just the little touches she had tackled that made the whole place feel even warmer than it had already been.

Of course her surprise for him was much more than just that, and it was that which he noticed. "You made us dinner?" He asked as he entered the room from the stable and saw the table set nicely with a cloth and a few china dishes that Kristoff didn't even know existed until this point. He supposed that Anna had brought them with her.

He was absolutely flabbergasted and awestruck at the work that she had done, not only at making them a meal, but also at cleaning the cabin and making it look so much nicer than he ever expected it could. He knew that she had never done anything like this before, and he was rather impressed with her. Anna was a very intelligent, brave, bold and quirky woman. Kristoff never expected that upon all of that she would be a good house maker too. He was proud of her to say the very least, and he knew that he would need to show her his appreciation as soon as they had eaten their meal.

"It's nothing fancy." Anna admitted with a shrug, she had been watching him cook for the past few days, and with the help of a cookbook she had snagged from the castle before returning, she had made them something at least similar to meatballs with potatoes, cooked carrots and gravy, common winter fare in Arendelle's cold months.

Kristoff shook his head looking down at the food with his stomach rumbling. He took off a few layers of clothing, and though he was absolutely dirty and sweaty he could think of nothing but eating. " Anna it's perfect, now please sit down and eat with me because as much as I don't want to be rude, I'm starving."

Anna smiled softly before sitting down at the small kitchen and taking a moment to pour wine into both of their cups. Anna herself had never been all that fond of wine, preferring juice to it any day; however it felt like the adult thing to do. "So," She said as she set the bottle down onto the table, "how was your day?"

Kristoff, who had been in part expecting the question, stopped shoveling food into his mouth. She had made a delicious meal and he was only stopping begrudgingly. "It was fine, I'm sore and tired and I didn't even stop to eat the lunch I brought today, but it was fine." He was used to hard work, the harvest and its struggles were nothing new to him. However the one difference of this harvesting year and the previous thirteen he had worked was that this time he was happy to get home, not to eat or sleep, but to see Anna. She had changed him so much, and he knew as he ate and sipped the wine she had poured him that it was for the better. She had made him a stronger man and a better person.

"You should have eaten your lunch." Anna said softly, sounding sad after hearing that he hadn't eaten all day. "I guess it's a good thing I made so much food then."

"Anna, for the third time I can't dance." Kristoff said with a laugh as he shook his head at Anna who was trying desperately to pull him into her arms for a waltz. She had drank two, maybe three glasses of wine and she was already completely tipsy. He had equaled her, if he hadn't drank more and he was fine. He supposed he was not taking their size difference into account, however his feelings of humor did not fade quickly.

"Why not?" She asked as she twirled around the room gracefully. Being mildly inebriated didn't stop her from being surer on her feet than he. Naturally she was very clumsy, however Kristoff could not deny her skill at dancing.

He sighed, "Why not indeed." He told himself under his breath as he approached her and pulled her in for a dance. If she was indeed this out of it, she would not remember his terrible dancing in the morning anyhow. He pulled her in close and began to sway back and forth with her in his arms. Whether it was his original intention to do so or not, the movement put her to sleep nearly immediately.

"Oh Anna." He said gently as he picked her up, "What will I do with you, and what could I ever do without you?" He whispered it and of course she couldn't hear him in her sleep, but he swore that she had smiled at him like she had heard him despite being deep within her dreamland.

He brought her into the bedroom where he noticed that she had replaced his ratty old blanket for her beautifully embroidered quilt. That was it, he supposed, this was her home too now. He imagined for a moment marrying Anna and living in the cabin with her and only her. He thought of the joy of having her all to himself every day and every night. He kissed her forehead softly as he set her into bed and tucked her in. Blushing at the thought of having her alone at night, to do the things that the bawdiest of harvesters spoke of together as they drank their ale, he was embarrassed to think of it. He was glad that she was not awake to see his blushing face as he walked away to clean up before crawling into bed with her.

* * *

So I know the chapter was sort of uneventful, however its a set up for the next few chapters and I hope you all enjoyed the little bits of fluff that I added in. Let me know what you thought of it!


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh God, Kristoff, my head." Anna moaned as she rolled over to rest her head again on his chest. He craned his neck slightly to kiss her temple, "Such things happen when one drinks an excessive amount of wine compared to what they are used to." He said with a sleepy chuckle. They had been awake for about an hour, but both were unwilling to leave the bed.

"I know, I know." She said with a laugh as she covered her eyes with the back of her hand. The ache wasn't truly that severe, however she did rather enjoy the way he was treating her at the moment. His purposeful kisses were making her feel warm inside. "Can we just stay in bed all day?" She asked as she turned again to lie next to him. She wrapped her leg around him sensuously and protectively as if she were both willing him not to leave her, and also giving him a reason to stick around.

Kristoff felt her leg wrap around him and he knew that if he didn't get up soon he wouldn't get up at all. However he didn't really want to get out of bed to begin with. Being as inebriated as she had been last night Anna had passed out and he, not completely unaffected by the wine, had also. They had slept well, and almost too well. He had gone past the point where sleep was beneficial and had continued from there to the point at which one had overslept. This oversleeping then makes one tired yet again because of it. Therefore being a little bit tired to begin with, mixed with the pleasing warmth of her body, Kristoff didn't feel like getting out of bed at all. However he knew he had to go, "Anna, you know I have work to do." He kissed her forehead lightly and traced little circles on her arms with his fingers. "If you get up now I'll make you breakfast."

He knew that food was always a wise way to reason with Anna. She was not the type of girl to pass up on breakfast, especially if he was making it for her. She had really come to fancy his molasses oatmeal over the past few days. He supposed that it was her sweet tooth that made her love it so much.

Anna grudgingly shifted her leg off of him and rose out of bed. "Okay, you've got me." She said with a smile leaning forward to kiss him on the tip of his nose before exiting the room so that he could get dressed. They had become comfortable stealing kisses and sleeping beside one another; however they did not change together, nor were they ever seen nude by one another. They had touched each other intimately before, but never below the waist. Anna blushed out of curiosity for what he would look like completely nude.

Kristoff rolled out of bed with ease after Anna had left him. She always left him alone so that he could dress, even though he really didn't mind her being there when he changed. However he never asked her to stay and respected her enough to extend her the same courtesy. Already shirtless he removed a pair of woolen pants that he had been wearing since the night before. Pulling on his usual winter work wear Kristoff entered the kitchen to see Anna drinking a glass of water. He didn't say anything, she knew he was there, and their plans for the day were already essentially made. He walked over to the stove and began to prepare breakfast.

He didn't realize that Anna had left the room until he turned around to bring her a bowl of oatmeal to see that she wasn't there. For being as clumsy as she was, she could sure move silently when she wanted to. "Anna?" Kristoff yelled out to her knowing that she couldn't have gone too far.

"Just a second!" Anna yelled from the bedroom before emerging from the other side of the curtain moments later. As soon as Kristoff caught sight of her his jaw dropped.

"Anna, are you wearing pants?" He asked momentarily shocked by her look. She was wearing a pair of tight black breeches and a long sleeved sweater. She was wearing the type of clothing that was generally agreed upon to be men's by society, however she made it look so undeniable feminine and beautiful that he was having a very hard time keeping custody of his eyes. They were beginning to wander to her legs, and though he had seen them bare before, he could not deny the appeal of the tightly clinging fabric.

Anna laughed, "Yes Kristoff I am." She knew that he had never seen her wear anything except dresses, skirts, and occasionally nothing but one of his shirts. "I was going to ask you if I could come along with you to work today, and on the change that you were going to say yes I couldn't just wear a dress now could I?"

Kristoff smiled, and then frowned. "Anna you can't come with me, it's too dangerous and for God's sakes you probably are a little bit hung over."

Anna frowned and looked at Kristoff with a grimace, "Look Kristoff I know you're just trying to protect me, but I'm pretty sure I've proved to you that I can handle myself pretty damn well." She sat down at the table and shook her head, "Really, I've made it out okay on every adventure we've been through. I think that I can handle a little ice harvesting."

Kristoff was baffled, where was all this coming from? He had told her no multiple times before and though she was persistent, she had never gone that far before. Anna was living up to her title of feisty pants indeed, and Kristoff wasn't about to say he disliked seeing the more assertive side of his little redheaded royal. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, and repeated the process a few more times before he silently retreated to grab the breakfast he had made. Placing a bowl before Anna he simply said, "Yes." He liked the way she put him in his place, and he hoped that she would never leave him alone.

"Anna, please be careful on that ice!" Kristoff shouted over to her like a worried mother hen. She was doing perfectly fine and was in fact doing far better than he had expected. She couldn't carry the blocks of ice herself, but she was able to drag them and though he wouldn't let her touch the saws, she was doing an excellent job of poling the ice towards the bank when they were loading sections together.

Anna laughed lightly and exhaustedly at Kristoff who had spent the entire day fussing about her. "Kristoff, this would all go a lot faster if you stopped worrying so much, I can handle it."

He smiled, and for the first time since Anna had first asked him if she could come up with him he knew, yes she could handle it. She had been able to handle it all along, but he hadn't given her the chance to show all she was able to do. "I know." He said with a tender albeit equally as exhausted smile, "But I even fall sometimes, so be really careful Anna. I don't want anything to happen to you out here." He could see her blush from a mile away, her face was red and it was from more than the cold and the hard work.

"Thank you for that Kristoff." She said as she used the long pole he had handed her to pull the last block of ice for the day to shore.

Kristoff lifted the block of ice quickly and effectively although his already aching muscles protested, he was not fond of the last block of the day. It meant that he could finally go home, but for some reason or another, it was always the heaviest. "Thanks for what?" He said as he hauled the beastly cube of frozen lake onto his sled.

Anna, setting down the pole walked over to Kristoff as he set the block down and asked her the question. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, one around his lower back, and the other around his neck. Never before had she been so tired, but also she had never before felt so fulfilled and thrilled. Turning him so that they we completely flush to one another Anna pulled Kristoff down for a kiss, a kiss that showed him every emotion she was feeling and so much more. "Thank you for caring." She said as she broke the kiss and gave him another squeeze. She wasn't just simply thanking him for watching over her while they were out, but also for caring enough to let her go along in the first place. She understood him not wanting to put the woman he loved in danger, however at the same time she knew that he didn't realize the emotional danger of him leaving her behind.

"Anytime." Kristoff answered dizzily, absolutely and totally still under the influence of Anna's kiss and irrevocably transfixed by the powers she had over him. When he finally regained his wits about him, he smiled at her. "Let's go home Anna."

Anna smiled back, "Let's."

After unhitching Sven, Kristoff and Anna walked through the stable adjacent door on the house and went into the kitchen. Kristoff, as was his habit, automatically began to remove his boots, but once she was in the door Anna did not move.

Pulling a boot off Kristoff looked over at Anna and smiled, she was obviously deep in thought and in all honesty Kristoff loved her thinking face. He loved it even more so when he pulled her out of her state of thought and got to watch her return to the focus of the world around her.

"Anna?" Kristoff said as he removed the other boot along with his hat and coat, "What are you doing over there?"

Anna looked over at Kristoff with blank eyes before she realized he was speaking to her. Once her brain made the click that she was supposed to be hearing what he was saying, she shook her head slightly and focused on him once more. "What?" She asked groggily, still coming to.

"What were you thinking about?" Kristoff asked curiously as he stifled a laugh and looked her over.

Anna smiled slightly, but it was no regular grin. No, this was Anna's patented 'trouble or other nefarious thought and or action smirk'. Kristoff knew that it meant trouble, but he knew that at the very least, he liked her brand of trouble just as much as he liked her. "I was just thinking that because you let me into your world today I might let you a little more into mine."

Kristoff sighed; he had no time for royal lessons today. He supposed her smile this time pertained to the fact that she knew he wouldn't like what he heard. At times she could be downright despicable in her actions towards him, never for the worse of course, unless one counted her ways to be bad for his sanity. "Really Anna, I'm all sweaty."

Anna smiled coyly, "Doesn't matter, so am I." She bit her lip and blushed crimson, a color complimented by her bright hair. "And if we do what I'm thinking about doing we'll only get even sweatier."

* * *

Hello there everyone! Thanks for sticking with me so far!So I'm thinking this thing is coming to a close pretty soon here, but the next chapter is about to get fairly smutty to say the least, so prepare yourselves! Also a little thing here for those of you that aren't big on 18+ stories. I PROMISE the chapter after next (Chapter 9) will be clean and that Chapter 8 will have no major bearing on it, as in it will say sex happened, but it will not go into detail because I understand not everyone is into that.

I'm just going to take one more moment here to say thank you for the follows, the reviews, the faves, and generally the everything, You guys are the absolute best! You're why I write. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NSFW 18+ Material, if you are not of age or otherwise prepared to read this story please do not read this chapter. You're not missing any real plot points here, so it's probably best that you don't read this unless you are comfortable with sexual situations in writing. You have been warned.**

* * *

"Are you sure Anna?" Kristoff asked as the redhead led him off, holding his hand in guidance, to his bed. He knew that this was what she wanted, he could see it in her eyes, but he also knew the gravity to their situation. He was pretty sure of the fact that he knew more about what they were about to be doing than she did, after all surely she had been sheltered from such things in the castle. He had been exposed to bawdy tales and sex advice since he was twelve and had been officially welcomed by the other Ice Harvesters. They were definitely a crude bunch; however he supposed that now their advice and stories would come into good use. If they were really going to do this, he wanted to make it good for her.

Anna was absolutely red in the face, she wasn't so much embarrassed as she was nervous. She had never slept with anyone before and though she loved and trusted Kristoff she wasn't entirely sure how the whole thing would go over. She knew about the act in theory and in some detail; however she had never performed the actual act before. "I'm sure Kris…" She said softly, shortening his name like that felt more intimate to her in the moment. "It's what I want."

When they made it into the side room that qualified as his bedroom, Anna sat down on the bed and looked up at Kristoff standing before her. A few minutes ago she was ready to tear his clothes off where he stood, but now she was feeling a little more insecure about it. She still wanted him of course, she wanted him with every fiber of her being, but there was something about the whole situation that made her want to relax for a moment and really think everything over.

After Anna sat down Kristoff paused for a moment before sitting beside her. If this was going to go on, they were going to have to talk about it first. "I know you want this." He said with a blush beginning to creep up his cheeks, "I meant are you sure you want to do this. There's a lot at risk here and I don't want you to ever regret anything we do together." He looked down at his feet willing the blush to leave his face, "I love you too much to ruin you."

Anna turned to look at him and gave a nervous laugh, "You're worried about my virginity?" She understood why he would bring it up, society being the way it was meant that a woman was always judged on her propriety, however she found it both ludicrous and honorable of him to think of such a thing. She could take care of herself in a social realm, "Kristoff I'm second in line for the throne of Arendelle and my sister has Ice Powers." He smiled, "I'd really like to see what would happen to the poor person who doubted my purity, especially if Elsa knew that they were asking."

Kristoff gave Anna a serious look, "Yes Anna, I'm worried about your virginity. I want the best for you, and if the best man for you isn't me, well I don't want to hinder your chances of getting married by taking your virginity and having some other man judging you over it." He still wondered why she loved him sometimes. He was an ice harvester, this cabin and a simple life of hard work would be the best thing he would ever be able to offer her. He felt deep inside his heart that she deserved better than him and that one day she would find someone better. He wasn't going to be the man to get in the way of her happiness.

Anna snapped her head to look at Kristoff directly, had he really just said that? "You are the best for me and you know it. Actually," She said beginning to regain some of her feistiness, "you are the only man for me and I know you aren't ever going to judge me for the things we do together when we're alone." She grabbed his hand in hers gently, "Kristoff Bjorgman, you are the love of my life and don't you ever question that." She leaned over to kiss him then felt a tad bit embarrassed again when she added, "Plus if someone went through the trouble to… check me… they would already judge me without even knowing what we did."

Kristoff was shocked, "So you mean you've… you know." He couldn't complete the thought and he couldn't say it out loud it was just too awkward to voice. How could he ask her if she had experienced sex before? He knew that he couldn't, so he let the words linger between them.

"No, not quite." Anna said blushing, she had already said too much, but she supposed that it was more harm to make him think she had been in bed with someone before him rather than tell him the truth, no matter how awkward it was. "I guess I just was kind of curious when I was younger, so I did a lot of experimenting with myself at fourteen. I figured out what I liked and I just kind of kept going." She was absolutely crimson at this point, she had planned on having sex with the man she loved tonight, not telling him about her youthful experimentation with masturbation that turned into self-discovery and a firm understanding on self-pleasure.

"Oh." Kristoff said becoming even more embarrassed for making her tell him that. He didn't judge her for it, and he was actually made a little more comfortable by the fact that she knew more than he expected her to. "Twelve for me… but in my defense I was around people talking about it all the time."

Anna couldn't help herself but to laugh a little bit about the ridiculousness of the situation that they had gotten themselves into. "I guess I was a late bloomer then, huh?" She wrapped her arms around Kristoff, so happy that he was beginning to become more comfortable with their situation.

Kristoff smiled despite his embarrassment and pulled Anna up onto his lap, "More likely that I was just early." He kissed her cheek as he relaxed a little more. "So this is really going to happen isn't it?" He asked her as he smoothed a hand through her hair. Admittedly he had always imagined the first time he had sex as something happening in the throes of passion as he kissed the woman he loved and removed her clothes. However he was pleasantly surprised by how this calmer, more loving approach was turning out for them. He was glad that they had been able to talk things over, and in fact he had a few more things to discuss with Anna before they started to do anything. He truly didn't want her to regret a single thing she did with him, so he believed some ground rules were in order.

Anna snuggled her head into Kristoff's lap, looking up into his eyes. "I think it is." She said softly. At least she really wanted it to. She had been dreaming of being with him in that way for quite some time now and the fact that the universe had given them the perfect opportunity to do so made her even more eager. "I really want to do this Kristoff. I want to make love with you."

He looked down into her loving eyes and knew that everything was going to be alright. He wanted her badly, but there were a few things he wanted to make clear first. "And I want to with you too Anna, but I think we should talk a few things over before we do. I don't want to hurt you, and I need to know what you're okay with and what you aren't okay with. I'll let you know how I feel about this, and you'll tell me and we'll agree on what's going to happen before we… get into it."

Anna nodded, it was a good idea. Neither of them had ever actually slept with another person before and making sure they both knew each other's limitations seemed like a good enough place to start. "I guess I'm okay with just about anything you want to try." She said as she ran her hand over the rough stubble covering his face. "Just stop if I ask you to I guess."

Kristoff smiled as her soft fingers brushed against his skin and over his stubble, she had no idea of the devastating effect she had on him. "My only request is that you tell me if I hurt you. I want you to feel good Anna, don't worry about my feelings, just let me know if you're feeling uncomfortable at all, alright."

"Fair enough." Anna said as she sat up a little more on him, running her fingers over his lips before leaning forward to kiss them. They tasted like salt from sweat, she knew that they were both a mess, but it didn't change the way she felt nor did it adjust in any way her intentions. She kissed him hard, living up to the nick name of feisty pants. He returned the kiss with an equal vigor, letting his tongue dart past her parting lips and into her mouth. They had done this before, a dance of lips, tongues and teeth that they had nearly perfected from days hiding behind castle tapestries, in stairwells and in corridors where no one went. They had adventured many times through the whole castle just to be alone long enough to explore each other. They didn't need to worry about that now however, they were completely alone.

Anna untucked Kristoff's shirt from his pants as she ran her dainty hands up his shirt and over the strong solid contours of his stomach and chest. She love the way his body was always hard and warm on every surface. Her hands made their way to his back too, the strong muscles of his shoulders were relaxed as her hands kneaded and massaged at them. She knew exactly what to do to turn him on, swinging herself around so that she sat up on his lap, facing him.

Kristoff could practically feel the love radiating from Anna in waves. She was making him feel warm all over, and he wanted to do the same for her. As she sat on his lap he ran a hand through her hair, undoing the braids she had kept it in while they worked. He did this slowly and gently, letting his fingers untangle the work she had done as he combed his fingers from the top of the braid to the bottom to allow the now wavy stands flow freely. He knew how much she loved to have her hair played with, and so when he had it so that it fell completely loose he put both of his hands in it and held her head between his hands. Kissing her again he let one hand fall from where it was to her hip. He slid his thumb under the waistband of her pants and gripped her hip hard. He pulled her toward him somewhat roughly but not in a manner that she would get injured, only in a way that she would feel the force of his love for her.

Anna, already feeling turned on, made a soft moaning sound into Kristoff's mouth as he pulled her closer to him. She liked it when he used a little force on her; she liked it when he lost control around her. "Kristoff," She whispered passionately in his ear, "I can feel you." She blushed hot and red, but she could not help but to grind into him for emphasis. He was hard and she was wet, they both knew what they were doing and something really did need to be done about their individual yet mutual discomfort.

Kristoff gripped Anna harder, his hands moving up from her hips to her waist, under the shirt she wore. He groaned as she grinded her body into him zealously. He heard what she said and it was just making him feel even hotter, more impatient than he ever imagined he could be. He wanted to take her right then and there, in that moment he wanted to strip her absolutely bare and make love to her without so much as a moment or word to spare. However he knew that foreplay was key. If he was going to please her, he would need to tease her until she couldn't take it anymore. He buried his face in her neck, kissing, nipping, licking, sucking, and breathing hot breath on her from the back of her ear to the place where the nape of her neck met her shoulder.

He heard Anna's sharp intake of air and felt her hips buck against his again in response. He grunted again as she did so because something about her body running along his just felt so damn good. He couldn't describe it in any way other than a pleasurable shock down his spine when she touched him in any way. She was making him ache for her just as he was making her ache for him. Taking his chance Kristoff unbuttoned the blouselike shirt she had been wearing and was shocked at what he saw. She had a few pieces of cloth wrapped around her chest, but nothing more. "No corset?" He asked as his lips continued their trail from her neck down to her breasts. His voice was husky and deeply raspy, it made Anna shiver.

"Mmm." Was the only noise Anna could manage to make as Kristoff's deft fingers took themselves from their previous job only to focus on removing the tightly knotted fabric around her chest. She could feel the callouses on his fingertips tickle against the skin on her back every now and then, that mixed with his kisses was like an aphrodisiac for her. She was trying to restrain herself from stripping them both bare and getting right down to business. She knew that she was getting close just from grinding into him, but she wanted more than that before she would let herself go completely.

Letting the fabric fall on the bed, Kristoff shifted towards the head of the bed, leaning against the wall for support as he used his fingers to gently knead at Anna's breasts. They weren't overly large, but Kristoff didn't mind. He thought everything about Anna was perfect. Cautiously he returned to his kisses and let his tongue flick over one of her soft nipples until the combination of her arousal and the cool air made it hard. It was then that he took it into his mouth and sucked on it lightly. When he heard her moan out even louder than before he knew he had done something right.

Anna was desperate then, she needed him, and she needed to make him feel the way he was making her feel. "Kristoff" She moaned before shifting her hands to the waistband of his pants and into the space below. She wrapped a hand lightly around his length, using the other to untie his pants. "Kristoff, please." She begged as she began to rub her hand up and down him. She only had somewhat of an idea of what she was doing, but it felt right to her and so she wanted to continue.

Kristoff couldn't believe how quickly she had been able to slide her hands down his pants. He was still simply teasing her, and he was preparing to act. He nearly lost it himself when she touched him, it was shocking and yet wonderfully right. The way her dainty fingers wrapped around him and slid up and down with no instruction from him felt heavenly, even though what they were doing was surely a sin. Just having her hand on him, albeit as untrained she was, was a million times better than when he had touched himself.

"Anna." He said in return, releasing her from his mouth as she touched him and fought with his pants. He was completely and utterly ready for what was about to unfold, and though he was feeling lusty, he knew that the love that backed it up was stronger.

"Off, now." She said simply as she slid off his lap and completely untied his pants, sliding them off him in one swoop. Blushing, she replaced her hand to where it had been and continued to stroke his cock up and down with her hand. She heard him moaning for her and though she was certainly nervous to do so, she wanted to try something. Anna, now straddling a half-naked Kristoff lowered her face so that her face was mere inches away from his manhood.

Kristoff was speechless as Anna removed her hands from his dick and replaced it with her lips. They were mere inches away from him and he could feel her breathing on the almost overly sensitive skin. Was she actually planning to do what he thought she planned to do? He had no words for her, only a look of curiosity and love which he wore on his face. He had dreamed of moments like this since he fell for Anna, he always imagined the way in which she would touch him, he always hoped that someday he would be able to feel her touch there. If she were to take him into her mouth he wasn't sure what he would do, it was beyond even his wildest dreams.

Anna, biting her lips coyly and giving a second thought to what she was doing took the opportunity to fully inspect Kristoff's manhood. It was much larger than she had anticipated, and she recalled what he had said earlier about her letting him know if he was hurting her. Did he think that he would be too big for her? Was he too big for her? All she knew about her vagina was what she knew from touching herself, so had no idea whether or not she would be able to accommodate him within her. She watched him throb and she blushed hot as she decided that it was now or never. She hoped and prayed that her curiosity and bravery would not backfire on her.

Kristoff breathed in sharply as Anna took him into her mouth. She was a natural, her lips closing around him tightly so that he could feel the friction of her moving his dick in and out of her mouth. He had never imagined Anna being so ravenously sexual, curious yes, but so intensely experimentive and horny, well he had never dreamed she could be such a seductress. She went slowly at first, obviously trying to figure out exactly what she was doing, but soon she picked up the pace and began to push her lips farther and farther down him. She moaned in pleasure a bit as she did so, and Kristoff had to hold himself back. She was getting him close and the last thing he wanted was to ruin tonight for her by finishing before she did. "Anna," He moaned as she twirled her tongue's tip over his head, "Anna, please."

She knew that he wanted her to stop, and she knew why too, he was getting close and he had yet to start to pleasure her. As a grand finale Anna removed her lips while sucking down on him, making it so that when she finally let go, he could hear the pop of the seal being broken. "Sorry… got a little carried away." She said sitting back up to look him in the eyes.

"It's fine… I'm just…"

"I know." She said softly, he didn't need to say anything, she understood, at least somewhat. "I went a little too far with that." She said with an embarrassed chuckle, "Is there anything I can do?"

He smiled at her, she truly was perfect for him in every way. She was such a bubbly, easily excited and sweet woman. He knew that she could be the death of him someday, but for now he had an idea of what she could do while he was taking a breather. "You could take your pants off." He said as he pulled his shirt off and nudged the last bit of his pants off. He wanted them on an even playing field, both completely bare.

Anna smiling as she complied removed her pants for him. She was shocked with herself that she wasn't more embarrassed to be naked before him, but she supposed that there was no reason to be embarrassed now. "Anything else?" She asked as she threw both of their clothes into a pile in the corner of the room.

Kristoff gazed over Anna's soft, pale, curvy body. Her blush truly covered her skin on every surface, and he found more freckles and birthmarks on her milky skin than he had ever seen before. He wanted to kiss her from head to toe, he wanted to cover every inch of her skin with kisses. That was an caper for another day however. "You could show me how you know so much about this." He said in a voice thick with lust.

Anna looked at Kristoff in awe, she knew what he wanted. He wanted to see her touch herself, and though she wasn't about to deny him, this was the most nerve wracking thing she had done. Maybe he would think the way she masturbated was weird, or wrong, or worse. With a shaky hand Anna rolled so that she was in his full view and began to touch herself slowly but surely. Her eyes were closed, not only because this was how she always did it, but also because she didn't want to see if Kristoff looked approving or not. Like every other human being Anna just wanted to seem somewhat normal. "Mmmm" she whimpered as her trained fingers expertly found her most sensitive place and began to rub. It felt good, like it always did. She knew her body, she knew what she wanted, and that's what Kristoff had been counting on.

Kristoff watched as Anna touched herself for a few moments before shifting forward to allow his own fingers to enter her as well, slowly, but surely they positioned themselves where Anna's fingers were already working away. He knew that she knew her body and as such what way to learn better than from the master? Anna, quickly after the entrance of his digits, removed her own fingers from the mix, allowing him to continue where she had left off in her most sensitive place. He stroked her in the way she had been doing so to herself for quite some time before Anna moaned out for release.

"Please Kristoff, not like this." She cried out, "I need you inside me." She looked him straight in the eye as her moist hollow tightened around his fingers in want. "Please." She begged him.

He could hardly say no, after all they had more than gotten foreplay out of the way, and he had calmed down at least somewhat. "Is this really what you want?" He asked as he slowly extracted his fingers one by one, licking them each time.

"More sure than I've ever been before." Anna said as she panted.

Kristoff pulled her towards him so that their bodies were flush before kissing her on the forehead gently, "Then lay on your back."

Anna obeyed Kristoff's request without any rebuttal. She was more than ready for this, in fact she had been more than ready for quite some time, and she was beyond ready now.

Kristoff positioned himself over Anna before he gripped himself. He had already stretched her out well and he promised himself that he wouldn't hurt her. He would go slow despite how roughly he wanted to take her. He had never slept with a woman before let alone deflowered one so to speak. He looked down into her beautiful blue eyes and positioned his tip at her entrance. They didn't need to speak because their eyes and gestured were doing all the talking. Before Kristoff even realized what his expression was asking, Anna was nodding. She was ready.

Slowly but surely Kristoff filled her with his cock. He shivered with pleasure as he did so, she was so tight and warm despite all the work he had done to loosen her up. Anna showed no indications of pain, only a smile gracing her lips, a smile which urged him on. He began to push into her, in and out deliciously slowly so that he could feel every small difference in her body as he moved. His arms were bracing him, but one was bracing himself using her, so he was able to touch her as he made love to her.

Anna moaned loudly as Kristoff entered her and she smiled broadly with ecstasy as he body adjusted to the union they had just made. Kristoff was generous in his slow approach, giving her the ability to have him stop should she feel pain or any sort of wrongness, however she experienced none of this, only pleasure as he began to slide in and out of her. "Kristoff!" She shouted as he sped up slightly. She liked the way it felt to have him inside of her, especially if he were going to continue to fuck her with such zeal.

Kristoff sped up as he went, slowly but surely making his thrusts harder and faster, all the time targeting the place inside of her that he had rubbed moments before. Anna, being stubborn and assertive as always began to buck her hips when he thrusted inside of her. She was going to have a part in both of their pleasure whether or not Kristoff wanted her to. "Kris, harder, please, oh!" Her words came out in little bursts with every thrust. Eventually she wrapped her legs around him, something he appreciated because it gave him a better angle as which to enter her.

He groaned with every few thrusts, he wasn't going to be able to hold on for much longer, but luckily neither could she. "Let yourself go, Anna" Kristoff moaned out to her as he continued to make wild love to her. "Please Anna, just let go." And so she did, with her fingernails digging into Kristoff's back, and with a moan much throatier and sexier than Kristoff would have imagined, Anna came. Kristoff nearly did too as he heard her and felt her reach her release; however he knew better than to do so. When she was adequately through her orgasm Kristoff moaned and pulled out, "Anna, I won't inside of you… I don't want to get you…"

Again he didn't need to finish his statement, she just knew. "Kristoff," She moaned, "Come on me." She looked up at him with no fear in her eyes; in fact there was nothing there but love and comfort. She was okay with it; she wanted him to do it.

"Anna, I…" He couldn't even finish the statement before he knew that there was no sense in arguing. He was ready, and it was going to either be on her, or on the sheets. "Oh Anna I…"

"Please Kristoff." She said, encouraging him, "Right on my stomach, please." She was all but begging, and so he took himself into his own hand and finished, pouring his seed all over the stomach of his beautiful red haired lover.

Collapsing beside her as he finished he kissed her softly on the lips. They would take care of everything in a moment, but for now they were just content to be beside each other in the cabin's silent peacefulness.

* * *

Eeek! Back to less smutty things soon! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next one should be up ASAP.


	9. Chapter 9

**So This Chapter Brings Up Sexual Situations but does not graphically describe them. Proceed at your own risk, if I had to put an age on this chapter I'd call it "Teen".**

* * *

Anna yawned as she rolled over in bed. The first sunrays of dawn were sneaking in through cracks and crevasses. No matter how much she willed them away, they were there; she would have to get up soon. Groaning she pulled the pillow over her head and turned so that her face was in the sheets. She was fighting against the break of dawn as she always did, with blanket sword and pillow shield.

Kristoff chuckled as he watched her do so, he had already woken up, washed up and had gotten ready to go. However when he saw Anna, still half asleep, rolling around in their bed he couldn't bring himself to leave. It was so fun to watch her attempt to wake up in the morning.

Taking matters into his own hands Kristoff reached down and pulled the pillow off Anna's head before sitting down on the bed beside her and kissing the part of her hair. "Good morning Sunshine." He was half joking as his said it, with the other part of him sincere, at least in the sweet intention of it. He couldn't blame her for sleeping in, yesterday had been a rough day followed by an equally as exhausting night. In all truth he wasn't even sure of how he was even standing. Quietly he thanked God for coffee as it was the only thing he was running on at the moment.

Anna groaned, but there was a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. She rolled over and opened her eyes and she felt warm when the first thing she saw was him. "Morning." She managed to grumble out as she slowly but surely awoke to full awareness. She was sore and she was tired, but Kristoff's gaze upon her was enough to remind her why she needed to get out of bed that morning.

Kristoff chuckled at the grudgingly waking beauty and took a moment to smooth hair out of her eyes. "Want some breakfast?" He already knew that the answer would be yes. Anna had the veracious and ferocious hunger of a bear coming out of hibernation every time she awoke in the morning.

At the mention of breakfast Anna, clad only in one of Kristoff's shirts, climbed out of bed. It was a slow but sure process and as she did so Kristoff returned to the other room. He worked in front of the fireplace with a pan over the flames. He was making eggs and toast, something filling that would give him the energy he needed to go back out to do the harvesting for the day. He couldn't help but feel a soft aching in his core from the workout he had gotten the night before. He smiled at the discomfort however, because it meant that what had felt like a dream had actually been real.

"So, umm… That was some night last night." Anna had just entered the room, yawning with a light blush of red on her cheeks. She still had sleep in her eyes and Kristoff could tell at just a glance that she would not be going out harvesting with him today. She was beat.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it." He himself never having experienced such a thing before was truly unsure of what to say. He was just happy that so far Anna had yet to mention any regrets. He tried not to excite himself too much with that prospect because it was early in the morning and the day was young. He would not celebrate quite yet, though he secretly believed in the deepest part of his heart that she would not regret it in the least.

"Yes it was really something." She paused for a moment then spoke again, "Kristoff, can I be honest with you?"

"Of course." He hoped and prayed that whatever would come next was not what he dreaded so.

Anna took a deep breath in, she was embarrassed and sore and quite frankly so tired that she planned to retreat back to bed with due haste after they had eaten. However despite how she may have been feeling she knew that she had to speak her mind. "That was absolutely amazing and I was wondering if maybe we could do it again sometime?" She was blushing a scarlet color now, her cheeks ruddy with embarrassment over her words.

Kristoff's jaw nearly dropped as he heard her speak. Had he truly perceived what she said correctly? Was he just hearing what he wanted to hear? No, she had truthfully said it, rather asked it, and he had an answer. "I would like that very much." He was now blushing too. "However if you wouldn't mind feisty pants, I would like to ask something of you as well."

Anna nodded, "Of course, anything."

"How were you so good at that last night? I know you said you knew things about yourself, but what on Earth led you to do the things you did to me and did you even know how to do them in the first place?"

Anna looked down in embarrassment, when she had said anything; she was thinking that it would be anything but that. "Well…" She began shyly, slowing lifting her gaze to meet his eye, "It's a little bit of instinct and a little bit of…" She took a long pause, not entirely sure how to phrase it.

"Yes?" Kristoff encouraged, he was honestly quite curious, and for what it was worth he was enjoying making her squirm in discomfiture. She was rather adorable when she was befuddled.

"Well, all girls come to an age at which they grow out of fairy tales and move onto… something else to read in the library. I just recently made the switch and I, well, I learned some things and whenever you learn something new you feel the need to try it out, so I just sort of… did?"

Kristoff laughed, she was rambling now and as cute as it was he knew it was time to bring this all to a head. "So you read dirty books in the library that taught you how to pleasure a man?"

Anna laughed a little too, "Well it sounds a little coarser when you put it that way, but yes I did."

Kristoff deviated from his task of cooking for a moment to walk over to Anna and kiss her firmly on the lips. His strong arms wrapped around her lovingly and as strong as a tightened vise. He could not believe that his feisty little Anna had read smut, but in the same regard he could completely imagine her doing so. She was sweet and pure, yet at the same time she was curious and he had no doubts that her curiosity about sex, especially after having pleasured herself previously, would lead her to do some research of her own in the form of the smut novels hidden away in the dark recesses of the palace library. Part of Kristoff wondered how the books even got into the library in the first place, but whatever the cause, he was glad for it. Anna truly was an extraordinary creature, and no matter what he believed about her, she always went above and beyond his expectations of her.

She surprised him, and it was a large part of why he loved her. Kissing her forehead before letting her go, he returned to his devices. It didn't take long for him to dish out their breakfast, and it took even less time for a voraciously hungry Princess of Arendelle to chow down. He loved her more than air, she loved him more than life, and for the moment they were both happy to simply be in one another's company in the time leading up to Kristoff's departure for yet another day of heavy work.

"Be careful out there today." Anna reminded Kristoff, as she did every day, before retreating back to the bed they had shared the night before. As Kristoff left, she lay down, however she could not fall asleep as quickly as she would have liked. There were thoughts dancing through her head. Thoughts focused on the flat, muscular plane of Kristoff's stomach and back. Thoughts of his hair through her fingers and the way his strong hands had gripped her so surely. Making a soft groaning noise Anna rolled over onto her stomach and covered her head with a pillow. Regardless of how tired she was, she may have well have gone with him, because even when he was gone, he was all that was on her mind.

* * *

Sorry for the week without an update, college is an evil dark place where hopes, dreams, and fanfiction writing schedules go to die. I may have something ready for Saturday as well, but we'll have to see. Thanks for sticking with me guys, your reviews, follows, and faves make my day!


	10. Chapter 10

Kristoff unhitched Sven quickly, it had been a long but productive day out on the ice and he was itching to return home to Anna. His deft fingers unhitching straps he spoke to his reindeer friend, "That was a pretty good haul today Sven. We've still got a good three days of the season left and we're well over our usual quota." Sven snorted in agreement, they had been working their butts off out on the ice. It was comforting to know that all of the backbreaking labor they had been doing was paying off. "I don't know how we did it buddy. With all the things that happened, all the emergencies, all the delays… I can't believe we came out on top this time." He wondered if perhaps some omnipotent being was looking out for them, because it was the only explanation he could find for getting done on time, let alone ahead of time as he had.

Scooping some fresh hay into Sven's stall and passing his fuzzy friend a large handful of carrots he internally questioned where Anna was. She always met him out in the stables at the end of a long day. It was very unlike her to not be out there. "Good work Sven buddy, I'll see you in the morning."

Kristoff entered the house through the stable door and was absolutely shocked. None of the lanterns in the house were lit. It was just getting to be dark, and he knew that Anna always lit them by now. No one else in the Kingdom knew but him and Elsa, but Anna was absolutely terrified by the dark when she was alone. "Anna?" Kristoff yelled into the dark, gaining no response. "Anna?" He shouted again, panicked and not even bothering to remove his boots or hat or coat before rushing into the dimness of the cabin. The last thing that they needed was another emergency, the last thing that he needed was to lose Anna.

Rushing over to the bedroom, seeing her nowhere else in the open space, he was equal parts terrified and relieved. She was there, lying on the bed, under the covers, but she did not look peaceful. Her face was contorted into a mask of pain and she was curled up into a ball when he knew that usually she slept either on her side or completely sprawled out. He did not shout out to her again, as much as he wanted to but rather once he saw that her chest was rising and falling at a pace just slightly faster than normal he reached his hand out to touch her forehead. She was burning up.

Kristoff, worried half to death, but in control left the room for a moment only to go back outside to fill a pot and a kettle full of snow. He put them both over the fire, but the moment that the snow in the pot melted he took it off, plunged a clean cloth into it, wrung it out and returned to his love. Folding the cloth into a rectangle, Kristoff placed it on her head. "Oh Anna." He whispered softly as her brow wrinkled and she whimpered out lightly against the cold. He could tell she had a fever, but he wondered how it had set in so quickly. She had been fine the night before and just that morning.

"Kris?"

Her voice was so soft that he could hardly hear her, but as he saw her eyelids struggle open he sat beside her on the bed. He hushed her softly and reached a hand out to caress her cheek softly as she awoke out of a sound sleep. "Hey Feisty pants." He said softly as he brushed a few locks of red hair away from her face.

She moaned in pain as she awoke, "Kristoff, I'm sorry. I just didn't feel well, I should have gotten up to meet you, but I just don't feel…"

He shushed her softly, "It's okay Anna I know." He pulled his hat off and tossed it across the room before shrugging off his jacket and kicking his boots from his feet. "How long have you been in bed?" He asked softly, determining when exactly this had come over her.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, but his hand moving to rest on her shoulder made her relax a little more. "I've been here since you left this morning. I felt tired so I lay down and I woke up a few times, but I haven't been able to get up." She remembered getting up once and only once to go to the bathroom, putting on layer after layer of clothing to go outside and use the bathroom, but even though it was a fairly warm day she had still felt absolutely chilled to the bone. It had been a long time since she had been so sick.

"Anna, god you haven't even eaten today?" He asked although she had already answered him. She nodded and he waited for no further response before hopping up to run into the kitchen.

"Kristoff?" Anna yelled after him, but it was no use, he was on a mission. She sighed lightly and snuggled down into the pillows. She felt awful, but the day had given her plenty of time to think of things. She had been dreaming the whole time her eyes were closed. As high as her temperature had been she had felt cold the whole day, and as such she had dreamed of summer, and Kristoff, a beach, and Kristoff, a fire, and Kristoff, lava, and Kristoff, everything hot and comforting she could imagine. For a moment when she opened her eyes she thought she was dreaming again, or maybe just hallucinating. She was sure that she had been seeing things today, probably due to her fever.

At any rate she had had the best kinds of dreams throughout the day, one she even blushed to think, warmed her up over all others. She had dreamed, or rather remembered through the dream, making love to Kristoff. She thought of the way his skin had felt on hers just the night before, how she had felt beautiful under his eyes, the way that his kisses had scorched her skin with warmth and comfort. She blushed now thinking about it and reached an aching hand up to the cool cloth that he had placed on her head. The cold was both stinging and comforting. She knew it was helping, so she ignored the pain of the chills creeping through her from its introduction to her hot skin.

Anna closed her eyes again after not too long, body still tired from the night before, made even worse by it fighting off illness. However she did not dose off and therefore when she heard Kristoff's feet making a dull thudding and creaking noise against the slatted floorboards she opened her eyes back up.

"Here, eat this." He said softly as he waited for her to sit up, then handed her a wooden bowl of soup with a roughly torn chunk of bread in it.

"Chicken?" She asked softly as she took the warm bowl from his hands.

"Of course." He smiled and removed the cloth from her forehead before sitting on the bed beside her. "I have tea going in the other room too for when you finish that. You need to have plenty of fluids in you when you're sick like that."

Anna gave him a meaningful look before eating slow spoonful after slow spoonful of the soup. She didn't remember telling him that chicken soup was her favorite, but maybe she had. She wasn't thinking straight at the moment anyway but perhaps he had just guessed. They did that every now and then, guessing things about each other, it was like they just knew.

Kristoff left after a moment, returning with a bowl for himself and bashfully eat beside her on the bed. Anna smiled at this, he was trying so hard to make her feel like he was the lone subject of his focus that he was embarrassed to take care of his own needs. Anna found it funny, of course he needed to eat after a long and hard day's work, but she didn't laugh. She just continued to eat contentedly until she was done and Kristoff brought her some tea.

"Grand Pabbie used to make me this tea when I was sick as a kid." Kristoff said as he handed Anna a hot mug of tea, "I wouldn't have remembered if you hadn't made it the first day we spent here together."

Anna smiled; it was pine needle tea, the same tea her governess used to give her when she was sick as a child. She wondered if perhaps she had learned it from a troll, she had always looked a bit troll like to her and Elsa when they were children. Anna supposed however that it was because she had yelled at them often for their naughtiness and that because of this they had felt the need to alike her to a mountain creature. "That was quite some time ago." Anna said softly as she took a sip off the tea, it was bitter, but soothing.

"Yeah." Kristoff said before lying down beside Anna, "A whole month almost. It felt like a long time, but at the same time it feels like just yesterday."

Anna smiled lightly. "I know what you mean." She sighed, putting the mug on the table next to the bedside then curling into him for warmth. "I wish it could be like this every day, just you and I together. One bed, one home, and one life together. Sharing that would be more than anything I could ever hope for."

Kristoff smiled and kissed her feverish forehead, "I know Anna, and I want that too. I want every day with you. I've wanted it to be like that ever since I went on our first big crazy adventure together. I've wanted that since the day I fell in love with you."

Anna smiled, Kristoff was not the hopeless romantic type of man, and rather he was simply honest. He was honest and fervent; not only in his life but also in the way he loved. Therefore Anna knew that she needn't ever doubt a word he said. Confessions of love from him were always truthful, they were also always practical, meaning that he only said or did the things that needed saying or doing, no honeyed words, no exaggeration, no acts he didn't deem necessary or worthy. He was plain with his love, and after what had happened to Anna previously with an untrue love, she couldn't imagine anything better. "Maybe we should then."

"Maybe we should what?"

"Maybe we should spend every day together Kristoff. I mean we've been together for a while now. Maybe we should make it permanent."

Kristoff sighed, "Anna, you couldn't wait a few days for this revelation?" He stood up and went over to his discarded jacket, pulling something small out of his pocket, and then returning over to Anna.

She watched as Kristoff returned. She was confused as to what was happening, until of course he fell to one knee before her and held out a small circle of braided twine to her. "Anna of Arendelle, you are the clumsiest, most headstrong woman I have ever met. You are beautiful, brave, and bold. You are the love of my life, and I would love to ask for your hand in marriage."

Anna was absolutely and totally awestruck, but she knew her answer. "Kristoff…" She trailed off looking into his eyes, they were full of love and even though she ached and felt ill, she shoved the blankets off of herself and climbed out of bed and onto the floor where he was kneeling. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. I love you."

Kristoff slid the small band onto her finger and in both love and relief he stood up and pulled her up into his arms, lifting her into the air as he hugged her. He kissed her lips and then swung her around before remembering embarrassedly that she was still rather ill. Reminding himself of her sickness he kept her in his arms and sat upon the bed, cradling her in his warm arms, kissing her cheeks, her forehead, her lips, her neck, her hands, anywhere and everywhere his lips could reach, he kissed her.

Anna smiled, laughed, and kissed him back, she still felt feverish and still ached, however his excitement was infectious and she was sad when he finally let her go to go wash up for bed. It had just gotten to be good and fully dark, but they were both tired, even though Anna had done nothing but sleep all day.

Kristoff returned promptly wearing nothing but a pair of soft pants which he often wore to bed. Anna smiled broadly as he crawled into bed. She had already changed into one of his other shirts, feeling as if a change of pajamas was at least somewhat necessary. She twisted the twine ring around on her finger enjoying the weight and softness of it. It was not rough like baling twine, but rather the soft cotton like smoothness of butchers twine. In fact it was more like a cord. He had obviously spent quite some time on it.

Kristoff slid into bed beside Anna and pulled her into him, he knew that it would be best to keep her warm over the night. The trolls had always told him that when he was sick it was best to sweat it out. "I'll get you something nicer when we get back." He said pressing his lips to the back of her head, speaking into her hair. "I had planned on going on this trip so that I could sell off the ice early and buy you a real ring. I actually made that one out of string because it was on my mind so much."

Anna smiled, "Kris, you aren't buying me anything. This is perfect." She snuggled into him and blushed lightly.

They both talked excitedly and with the glee of their love between them until they fell asleep. Kristoff would continue to take care of her the next morning, shooing away the last dregs of sickness in her system throughout the rest of the week until it was time to return to Arendelle, where they would make their new engagement known.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ready to go?" Kristoff asked as he tied the last of their belongings down to the sled, not wanting to lose anything on the return trip.

Hopping into the sled's seat and reaching forward to pat Sven on the head Anna looked to her fiancé. "Yep, everything's out of the cabin and into the sled." It was a nice day out, and her bustling about to help pack and her excitement to return home made her face red and she was currently huffing with a lack of breath from her running about. She was hot despite the coolness of the outdoors, and was excited to get going.

Kristoff was also happy to be on the way back to Arendelle, he actually rather missed his life there even though he loved his cabin. He sighed looking back at it, in fact he would miss it very much. Though it wasn't his entire life now, it used to be when he lived alone, but now having Anna and being with her at their usual home in the palace meant more to him.

As Kristoff climbed into the sled beside her, Anna rested a hand on his shoulder. She knew how he was feeling. Obviously he wanted to return to Arendelle with her, they were both excited to share the news of their engagement with Elsa, however she knew that it was hard for Kristoff to leave his cabin every time that he returned to the capital. "We'll be back soon." She said brightly, taking a moment to kiss Kristoff on the cheek. "After all once we go back to Arendelle to tell Elsa we're going to have to come back up within a few weeks to tell your family about the engagement." She smiled as she thought of how absolutely and totally thrilled Bulda and the rest of the trolls would be once they heard that Anna would be joining the family.

Kristoff smiled at the thought of telling the trolls. They were a bit loud and inappropriate and times, however they were always warm, loving and accepting. Something Kristoff questioned if he could expect from Elsa. Thinking about explaining their engagement to the Snow Queen of Arendelle caused Kristoff to go a little pale. He had been planning to ask her first for her permission to ask for Anna's hand in marriage. Of course regardless of her answer he was going to ask her anyway, he loved Anna, and he loved her enough to defy the word of a thousand queens and kings. At least if he had asked before he would know what to expect as they returned, he hated flying blind and interruptions to his plans.

"Speaking of telling Elsa…" Kristoff trailed off hoping that Anna would have some words of reassurance for him. It was not often that he needed the comfort of others, but in this case it was absolutely and completely necessary.

Anna knew that he had been mulling over that very thought and she knew that he had been concerned with that from the very moment in which he had proposed to her. She could understand his worry, however she knew that there was nothing to worry about. Whether or not Elsa had actually verbalized it, Anna knew that she loved Kristoff and wanted him as a member of their family one way or another. The two of them were very alike in their strength, morals, stubbornness and their love of being left alone. They were also very alike in their love of Anna, and as such they understood one another whether or not they realized it. "Kristoff, you have nothing to worry about. Elsa, if anything, will be happy for us. She's been getting better at expressing the way she feels and she's understanding things better now than she was the first time I brought marriage up to her."

Kristoff sighed, "I suppose it would also help that you and I didn't just meet."

Anna, annoyed by his comment punched him in the arm rather than replying. She didn't like to think about the mistake she had made on the day she had agreed to marry Hans, and Kristoff didn't blame her. He didn't like to think about anything involving that creep either. "Calm down there feisty pants." He said as he wrapped one arm around her in apology as he used the other to tug at the reigns, indicating Sven to begin their descent down the mountains.

The well-rested reindeer complied without complaint. He was excited to return to the castle stables, and though he didn't overtly outwardly show it, he was excited for the couple in the sled behind him. He pranced off rapidly through the snow, glad that his favorite two people had finally seen fit to marry.

Kristoff sighed as he pulled Anna in close to him. She was warm, like a small furnace. This worried him for a moment before he remembered her running about minutes before. She was just hot from moving about, her sickness had not returned. "Are you sure that Elsa isn't going to turn me into an ice sculpture as soon as she hears the word 'engaged'?"

Anna, in better humor now that the mention of Hans had fallen by the wayside, snuggled into Kristoff's grip. "I'm about eighty percent sure."

"Eighty?" Kristoff said, his face a mask or terror, unsure if she was joking or if it was just the blunt honesty of her happy and relaxed nature.

"Yes, there's about a twenty percent change or so that I'll have to enlist Sven and the trolls to help me unfreeze you." She laughed at the thought, "But it wouldn't be because Elsa didn't want us to marry, it would just be due to the initial shock." Anna then added a moment or so after, "She'd probably defrost you anyway once she came out of shock."

Kristoff, still mildly slack jawed at Anna's statement, responded in the only way he knew how to, rationally with a touch of sarcasm. "So basically your advice is we try not to surprise her?" He knew that she was joking, or at least mostly joking about Elsa freezing him, however as much as he liked ice, he didn't want to be ice and as such he was not prepared to take any risks.

Anna smiled, "Pretty much." She knew her sister. Elsa was finally coming out of her shell, and as much as Anna knew she was having a hard time, she imagined a little bit of happiness couldn't hurt things too awful much. "We just need to make sure she feels relaxed when we tell her and that we have a good lead in, I don't want to scare or upset her again."

Kristoff nodded, even being a bit of a sardonic recluse himself he knew that Elsa had a long way to go in the field of social interaction. He also knew that she had been making good progress in that matter and as such he wanted to be a helping hand for her, as Anna was, rather than being the hand that shoves her back down. "Do you just want to tell her, or should it be just me, or should be both let her know together?"

Anna thought for a moment but it did not take her long to come up with an answer. "We should both tell her, but we'll tell her the whole story of the time we spent together." Anna smiled. This was a good idea, not only because she wanted recount her time with Kristoff to her sister, but also because it would be an appropriate lead in to the fact that in their time together they had made plans to marry.

Kristoff glanced from the path ahead to Anna, blushed red, then returned his focus to the snowy ground ahead. "The whole story?"

It took Anna a moment to realize why Kristoff had looked away from her and had talked at the ground rather than meeting her eye. She was about to comment that they should definitely tell Elsa the entire story and ask what exactly he was getting at before she realized what his blush meant. A soft "Oh" of realization fell from her lips, followed by a light laugh. "Well not _everything_, everything." She explained. Some things would always be private, and any time they spent together in bed would certainly be one of those things.

Kristoff sighed with relief upon Anna' statement as to what they would in fact be keeping from Elsa. He could only imagine the feeling of being slowly but surely consumed by cold, being smothered by ice, and he hoped and prayed that Elsa would be kind enough to not ask too many questions as far as how they had spent their free time for the past few days, and some of the days before that. He was still flushing red with embarrassment, recalling every single one of those nights in his mind.

The appearance of the iced over Fjord in full sight made the two of them regain their composure. They were nearly home.

"Elsa you didn't have to go through so much trouble just for us!" Anna said as she continued a very filling and extremely varied meal for three. They had taken dinner tonight in Elsa's chamber and all attending were in very high spirits despite the fact that two thirds of the party had been carefully relaying and censoring their tales for the third.

Elsa laughed rather jovially, a matter that Anna related to their homecoming, Elsa had been looking forward to seeing her sister and her sister's companion return from their time in the mountains. Anna could almost see the relief in her sisters face that the harvest was finally over. A pang of guilt struck Anna directly in the gut. She knew that Elsa had worried for her, but now coming home to see her she was worried about how much she had.

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to." She said with a smile after she had concluded her laughter. "I'm just happy to have you both home safe."

Anna smiled at her sister and at the same time squeezed Kristoff's hand under the table. They would act now, between their main course and the dessert. "Did you honestly think that Kristoff would let me return in anything but unscathed condition?" Anna asked jokingly. "He watched me like a hawk every time I left the cabin, even if it was just to use the bathroom."

Elsa smiled lightly, "Just as he should. Though I appreciate how well he looked after you."

Kristoff smiled as Anna added, "He always does."

"I always will." Kristoff added in order to affirm the statement made by Anna.

"And on that note." Anna added, turning to her sister and smiling brilliantly. "Kristoff and I, well, we've decided to get married."

Kristoff, the moment that this came out of Anna's mouth, braced for impact. However the true surprise to him came in the look on Elsa's face. It was not one of shock or surprise, but rather one of intent focus. She stood from her chair and walked to the other side of the table wordlessly, stepping her way in long strides towards Anna. "Stand up." She said levelly as she looked at her sister.

Anna obliged, stood and took a few steps away from the table. Elsa was stoic, but regardless of the passivity on her face, Anna trusted her completely.

Elsa looked at her sister with complete focus before with a flick of her wrist and a few slow rolling motions of the hand, Anna felt herself being draped in a cool softness. It was not cold or heavy, but light and comfortingly cool, like the hand of a mother against the burning forehead of a sick child. Elsa inspected her work before Anna even knew what had happened, and then suddenly walked over to her younger sister with tears in her eyes. "Anna, you will make the most beautiful bride."

Anna stood, unknowing of what her sister had done and rather than look, she had simply embraced her older sister. Kristoff, however, saw it all. Anna stood before him in a snow white gown covered in crystals and beautiful swirls. Atop her head, tucked in with her red hair were tiny crystals of the same type, and more of the like clinging to a veil almost to fine to be real that was flipped back behind her. A beautiful bride indeed, a bride which Kristoff realized, would soon be his wife.

Normally reserved in his emotions, he could not help but shove back his chair and quickly walk over to the pair when gestured over by Anna. He was quickly tucked into their embrace and he realized in this moment that these two women were his family, they had been since he met them, but now that he and Anna had agreed to make it more permanent it just felt right to be in the embrace.

Elsa, still teary smiled as they broke apart. While she had spent her time in complete isolation she had never quite imagined feeling this happy ever again. She wanted to sing, she wanted to never forget such happiness as what surrounded her in this moment. She had a family again, and this time, she would never let it go.

* * *

So this is the last chapter of The Harvest. I'm sorry it took me so long to post it. Life has been absolutely insane. However I'm so appreciative to those of you who stuck it out to the very end. I promise more Frozen is on it's way soon. I've been working on a few ideas and they're making their way out of my notebook and onto my laptop rapidly. So don't worry, there's more to come. It may not be related to the Harvest, but there will be more Kristanna, that at the very least is a promise to you all! Thanks Again to Everyone! -Em


End file.
